


I Know You Sleep Shirtless

by Heartithateyou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BFFs, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, Jared isn't out yet, Jared thinks Jensen is straight, Jensen thinks Jared is straight, Jensen's brother is a little shit, M/M, Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are forced to share a bed at Jensen's family's lake house.<br/>Which would be a lot easier if Jared wasn't in love with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Sleep Shirtless

“I hope you boys don't mind sharing."

"Uhh of course not Mrs.Ackles." He stuttered, his heart racing at the prospect of sharing a bed with his best friend who he'd had a raging crush on for longer than he could remember.

When Jensen had talked about a weekend at his parents place, he had mentioned fun, sun, and most definitely not them having to share a bed together.

"It's a bit small for both of you, you're both so tall, but I'm sure you two will make do." She said sweetly, unaware of the torture she was inflicting.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said more to himself than to her.

"Of course it'll be fine." Jensen said as he came up from behind him and threw his arm over Jared's shoulder. "Now, we have got to get in that water ASAP! Get your trunks on or I'm pushing you in fully clothed!"

  
Hours later, Jared was exhausted from the long day. Between the swimming and the sun, he felt like he could fall asleep on his feet.

"Come on buddy, time for bed." Jensen said as he slapped his knee before standing up from the porch chair and walking into the house.

Just like that, he was wide awake again, his heart racing as he nervously swallowed.

He knew it was stupid to be this nervous, he and Jensen had been friends since the fifth grade and had slept over at each other's more times than he could count.

And that was cause there were a lot of times, not cause he couldn't count very high.

But every since the start of their junior year, he had started looking at Jensen differently. He couldn't help but notice the flecks of hazel in his eyes, his strong toned shoulders, the way his whole body seemed to laugh whenever he found something funny.

Things friends weren't supposed to notice about each other.

So maybe that's why he was so nervous this time, worried about being so close to Jensen, scared he'd reveal something that could ruin their friendship.

Because more than anything in the world, Jared never wanted to do anything that could hurt their friendship.

So he takes another deep breath and follows Jensen into the house, walking down the hallway into their shared room.

And it was worse than he thought. There, standing in front of him, is a shirtless Jensen, in the middle of taking off his pants.

"Dude!" He exclaims, hoping to distract his lower half from the sight in front of him.

"What? Don't act like you don't like it." Jensen says with a wink.

This man was going to be the death of him, of course he liked it, he just couldn't exactly say that right now.

"Besides, it gets kind of hot in here at night, you'll probably wanna strip too." Jensen says with a casual shrug, like it was no big deal.

Which he was sure it wasn't for him, but to Jared this was going to be a long night.

"I'm- uh- good." He mumbles, before getting under the sheets.

"Dude, you're gonna be sweating your ass off in like two minutes." Jensen says as he gets under the sheets as well.

"Fine fine." He mutters as he slips his shirt off and tosses it out of the bed, his shorts following quickly.

He was way too aware that he was practically touching his ridiculously attractive best friend who was in nothing but his underwear.

"Why're you acting weird?" Jensen asks, once the lights have been turned off and the room is nearly pitch black, only lit from the light of the moon through the window.

"Me? I'm not." He answers quickly, hoping to end this conversation before it starts.

"Dude, how long have I known you for? I know when somethings up with you. So why don't you just tell me what it is?" Jensen continued.

"J, it's nothing, just let it go." He said, turning his back towards him. He wasn't even out to Jensen, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Would you just tell me? I'm your best friend! There's nothing you could say that I couldn't handle!" Jensen pressed on.

"If you're my best friend, could you please just let this go?" Jared begged.

The room is silent, and Jared is thinking he finally might have shut Jensen up.

"Did my brother say something?" Jensen asked quietly.

"What?" Jared utters back, completely unsure what that has to do with anything.

"Did he say anything to you about me? About us sharing a bed?" Jensen asked softly, something in his voice Jared can't put a name on.

"Jensen, I don't know what you're talking about." Jared says back just as softly, turning to look at him.

"So my brother didn't tell you I was gay? And that isn't why you're acting all weird about sharing a bed with me? Or taking your shirt off?" Jensen said, hurt radiating from his voice.

"What? No, he didn't say anything! I had no idea!" He says, his mind spinning.

"Oh... I just thought... You've been acting so weird since mom said we had to share a bed... I just assumed..." Jensen trails off, the look in his eyes so vulnerable it was almost heartbreaking.

"I was acting so weird because... Because I really like you Jensen. Like more than friends. But I didn't want to do something or say something that could ruin our friendship." He says, scared out of his mind at what he was saying.

"Are you serious?" Jensen asks, his mouth agape.

"Yeah, I was just scared-" he cuts off as Jensen kisses him, deep and passionately and almost frantic. He kisses him back, winding his hands through his hair, feeling his chest brush against his own.

He feels Jensen pull away after a minute, still close enough that their lips are almost touching.

“That was…” he trails off, unable to find the words.

“Yeah…” Jensen says back, his breath ghosting on his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Me too.” He confesses, his heart racing.

“These walls are pretty thin, so we should probably keep this PG.” Jensen says with a smile.

“I think I can handle that.” He says, his smile mimicking Jensen’s.

“I was telling myself.” Jensen says with a laugh. Gosh, he could listen to that laugh forever.  
“Good night Jensen.” He says, curling his body around Jensen.

“Good night Jared.” Jensen says softly, before whispering something.

“What was that?” He asks, half thinking he must have imagined.

“Nothing.” Jensen says, turning his head into Jared’s chest.

“Jensen…”

“I love you, okay? Don’t make a big deal out of it.” Jensen says, his blush visible even in the dark.

"I love you too Jensen.” He whispers back, his heart beat racing and a smile blooming across his face.

“You do?” Jensen asks, his face glancing up towards his.

“Yeah.” He admits softly.

And for the rest of the night, he never lets Jensen go.

  
“Jensen, you didn’t tell me what Jared likes for breakfast-“ Jensen’s mom says as she walks into their room, not giving them any time to untangle from each other.

“Mom!” Jensen yells, lifting his head from Jared’s chest and trying to unwrap his arms from his.

“Well.” His mother says, taking in the scene with an unreadable expression on her face. “You know what this means Jensen?”

“Mom, I’m sorry, I should have told you…” Jensen trails off, fear wiping the sleep from his face.

“Yes you should have. How do you think I felt having to hear it from your big mouthed brother?” She says, a smile breaking across her face. Jensen still looks perplexed as she continues, “And this means that your brother was also right about you liking Jared. Do you have any idea how annoying he’s going to be now?”

“Who’s going to be annoying?” Jensen’s brother asks as he pops his head into the room,  
“Yeahhhh buddy, Jensen and Jared sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-“

“Oh you stop it!.” Jensen’s mom says as she swats his arm, “Go help your father with breakfast.”

“Sure, Jensen, i’m guessing you want sausage then?” Jensen throws one of the pillows at his brother as Jared bursts out laughing.

“Now get dressed and get downstairs, and we’ll have to have a talk about you boys sharing a room, we don’t allow hankie hankie under this roof-“

“Mom!”

After that, Jared can’t stop laughing for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> P.S. I corrected what fandom it was for, I thought RPF meant something else entirely.


End file.
